


School Spirit

by somebodyslight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Three Sentence Fic Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyslight/pseuds/somebodyslight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan's academy roommate puts his Academy pridewear to good use.</p>
<p>For the three sentence fic meme on Tumblr.<br/>Prompt: Oliver Morrison/Alan Humphries: illicit use of an article that has something to do with Reaper Academy school spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flecksofpoppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/gifts).



“I’m quite sure bondage is not the intended use of lanyards, Morrison,” Alan objects through gritted teeth.

Oliver just smiles to himself as Alan squirms under the light, slow sweep of the pompom across his bare stomach.

“Oh, Humphries, just wait until you see what I have planned for all those spirit beads.”


End file.
